pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Clyde
For The Red Ghost mistakenly named Clyde in some Games., see Blinky Clyde (Japanese: 愚図た Guzuta) is one of the four main ghosts in the Pac-Man series. Of the other 3 ghosts, Inky is shown to be his closest friend. While the other three ghosts are off chasing Pac-Man, Clyde will be off doing his own thing. He is typically portrayed as the least intelligent and most submissive ghost. While originally the main antagonist alongside Blinky, Pinky and Inky in the first ''Pac-Man'' arcade game, their role has largely been diminished to secondary antagonists or allies in recent incarnations. History ''Pac-Man'' Clyde first appears alongside Blinky, Pinky and Inky in the original arcade classic. His original English descriptor, "Crybaby", refers to his tendency to want to move away from Pac-Man. While his movements have been described by Toru Iwatani as "random", Clyde actually does directly chase Pac-Man (exactly the way Blinky does) most of the time. But when Clyde gets within an eight-space radius of Pac-Man, he starts to retreat to the lower-left corner of the maze, which is where he targets during "scatter" mode. He continues this role in the following subsequent arcade games: *''Ms. Pac-Man'' (as "Sue") *''Jr. Pac-Man'' (as "Tim") *''Super Pac-Man'' *''Pac & Pal'' *''Pac-Man Arrangement'' *''Pac-Man: Adventures in Time'' *''Pac-Man Championship Edition'' *''Pac-Man Battle Royale'' *''Pac-Man Championship Edition DX'' ''Ms. Pac-Man'' & Jr. Pac-Man Clyde is replaced by Sue in Ms. Pac-Man and Tim in Jr. Pac-Man, though they are depicted as identical to Clyde. ''Pac-Land'' Based on the Pac-Man animated series, Pac-Land features Clyde and the other ghosts including Sue as they try to stop Pac-Man using various methods, including vehicles. ''Pac-Man Arrangement'' In the remake of the original Pac-Man, Pac-Man Arrangement, Clyde and Blinky's names were swapped, similar to the pair in the Pac-Man World series. Clyde had the ability to become a large ghost who spits out 20-point dots at times in the maze after merging with Kinky, as well as placing Power Pellets down, prolonging each stage for the player. Clyde also appears as the final boss alongside the other ghosts inside a giant robot. ''Pac-Man Remix'' Clyde is a normal enemy in Pac-Man Remix, appearing in every level with his basic abilities, as well as three boss battles. Clyde is the game's 4th boss and he, like the other ghosts makes himself giant, as well as piloting a giant bulldozer to attack Pac-Man with. His only attack is charging at Pac-Man with the dozer, an attack easy to avoid. he can be damaged by eating a power pellet, transforming the giant Clyde into 20 vulnerable ghosts, the player must eat as many of these as they can before Clyde becomes big again. The more you eat, the smaller Clyde will get until he is normal size. When he's normal, he will abandon the bulldozer and attack Pac-Man normally and eat him to defeat him. Clyde makes himself big for the game's 5th boss, in which all the giant ghosts attack Pac-Man together. Blinky and Pinky will attack Pac-Man solo, but Clyde and Inky attack him together. Clyde is one of the pilots of the robotic Mega-Ghost, the game's final boss. ''Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures'' Clyde, Pinky, Blinky, and Inky appear as enemies for Pac-Man in Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures, petrifying him whenever they appear. Unless Pac-Man is able to get a Power Pellet, he will faint. Occasionally, Clyde or the others will leave important items behind after they are eaten. After their leader, the Ghost Witch of Netor is defeated, Clyde and the others fly off. ''Pac-Man World'' series ''Pac-Man World'' Clyde and the ghosts allied themselves with Orson, who plotted to defeat Pac-Man once and for all. The ghosts aided Orson and his Toc-Man robot to capture Pac-Man's friends and family including Ms. Pac, Baby Pac, Jr. Pac, Professor Pac, Chomp-Chomp and Pooka. Soon after, a ghost discovered Pac-Man arriving on Ghost Island, to which Toc-Man reprimanded Clyde for failing to capture him. Clyde protested, saying they caught Ms. Pac by mistake. He later fled with the rest of the ghosts after Pac-Man appeared. ''Pac-Man World 2'' Main article: Blinky's Killer Frog Clyde, along with Blinky, Pinky and Inky stole the Golden Fruit from Pac-Land, revealing Spooky. He is the first boss of the game. The arena looks like a small, dried up pond. In order to defeat Pac-Man, Clyde made a giant frog-like robot. It has only one attack method which involves sticking out its tongue (he calls it his "big froggie tongue".) The tongue has a spiked ball attached to the end which inflicts damage to Pac-Man. He is the only ghost to have a different machine than the others. He later joins them as the boss of the fifth world in their Megawhale! ''Pac-Man World 3'' Clyde, along with Inky is captured by Erwin in attempt to siphon the ghosts' energy. He uses their energy to power his Teratron and keeps them in tubes. They both argue over who gets siphoned first. The two ghosts are eventually rescued by Blinky, Pinky, and Pac-Man. Clyde was voiced by Martin Sherman. ''Pac-Man World Rally'' Clyde appears as a playable racer in Pac-Man World Rally. He is a lightweight racer and is depicted similar to his appearance in the Pac-Man animated series complete with a bowler hat. Clyde is also featured in the stage Ghost Mansion. ''Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness'' Along with the other ghosts, Clyde was recruited by Mesmerelda to stop Ms. Pac-Man from finding the four Gems of Virtue. Clyde and the ghosts fail in their mission, allowing Ms. Pac-Man to defeat Mesmerelda and restore Pac-Land. Clyde also appears in the similar PC title, Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze. Clyde is playable in the multiplayer "Ghost Chase" mode, though he is limited to the fourth player. ''Pac-Man Pinball Advance'' Clyde and the others send a letter to Pac-Man, notifying him that they've kidnapped all the residents of Pac-Land. Pac-Man sets out and defeats the ghosts in order to rescue his people. ''Pac 'n Roll'' Clyde and the ghosts appear in Pac 'n Roll as enemy monsters like usual. They team up with Golvis in order to get rid of Pac-Man in the past, but are eventually defeated. After the destruction of Golvis's UFO, he and the ghosts are trapped in the ocean on top of a piece of rubble. They watch Pac-Man on TV and when Golvis asks to join in, Clyde comments there's no room for him. The ghosts then discover the reason Golvis was locked away before was because of his clumsiness. ''Pac-Man Party'' Clyde appears as a playable character in Pac-Man Party. His look has been drastically altered (like Inky, Blinky, Pinky, Spunky and Sue), appearing as an obese ghost. His look is based off of his depiction from the upcoming CGI-animated series Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. In the game, Clyde aids Blinky, Pinky and Inky in their attempt to steal cookies from Pac-Man. Often, Clyde ended up getting left behind by the other Ghosts. His mother is also mentioned in the game, apparently noteworthy for her baking ability. In the Story Mode of the game, he first appears after the player completes Greenwood Grave, where Blinky throws the recipe after he lost and Clyde caught it. However, his first appearance as a CPU was in Spooky Hallow, where he competed with Pac-Man alongside Blinky and Inky. His next appearance is in Crystal Cliffs where he and Pinky got tickled by the abominable snow beast Woofa. He was also a CPU on that board. Eventually, Pac-Man got the recipe back from him and the other ghosts. ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (game) Clyde appears in ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game) as an ally of Pac-Man alongside his other three cohorts. ''Pac-Man Monsters'' Clyde appears as one of the collectible characters in Pac-Man Monsters. He is a earth-type character and has high HP base stat along with her other cohorts. He can be evolved up to three times starting from his plain appearance. Characteristics Appearance Clyde is the orange ghost of the four Ghost Monsters. It wasn't until the Pac-Man animated series until Clyde got his own unique look, appearing as a 1920's mob boss with a fedora. He retained this appearance in Pac-Land, then lost it until Pac-Man World Rally. Most recently, Clyde has been altered to look much larger than the other ghosts, with tentacle-like appendages. Personality Clyde in the early games tended to be very cowardly. His personality is probably best described in one word by his alternate Japanese "Character" name, Crybaby. He doesn't mess with Pac-Man much, so don't expect too much trouble from him. This is best shown in the introduction to Pac-Man World 2, in which Clyde is seen running from a tree shaped like Pac-Man. He is shown to be fairly dumb in most Pac-Man games. Because of his bulky strong appearance in the new TV series may act like an amalgamation of the tough guy Pinky and dimwitted Inky from the older TV series in the new one. In the orginal TV series he is the boss of the ghosts, right under Mezmaron. He also tended to get embarrassed the most in cartoons. His voice and temperamental attitude towards the other ghost in the cartoon mirrors classic comedian Moe Howard, as he also abused and treated the other ghosts as his Stooges. Clyde tended to be the most vengeful towards Pac-Man. In one episode, Clyde stated that his full name was "Clyde Q. Ghostmonster." In other media Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Clyde of the Hanna Babera T.V. series was voiced by Neil Ross. Clyde is orange in the show and is the leader of the Ghost Monsters. This was the first and only time Clyde was portrayed as such. Before then, Clyde was depicted as the slow, unwilling ghost of the group. Hanna-Barbera most likely did this because of the addition of a new ghost, Sue. Clyde also in the show gets annoyed with Inky for being so stupid. He was voiced by Neil Ross. ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' Clyde makes an appearance in the 3D Pac-Man animated series, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Rather than an enemy of Pac-Man, Clyde and the Ghost Gang are allies. Clyde is depicted as larger than the others. He is also dumber in the series and is shown to be rather sensitive in nature. He frequently splits in half when he's upset. Despite apparently being the dumb one of the group, he occasionally hints that he is more intelligent than he lets on, generally by being more verbose than the others. He is also the second most helpful towards Pac behind Pinky and shows a genuine interest in the safety of him and his friends. Clyde is voiced by Brian Drummond. ''Wreck-It Ralph Clyde appears in the Disney film Wreck-It-Ralph as the head of a therapy session called Bad-Anon, which is held in the ghost pen of ''Pac-Man where villains of other games come by to discuss about the experience of their roles. He is apparently portrayed as smarter than in the games here. He is voiced by Disney story artist, Kevin Deters. PIXELS None of the ghosts appear in person in this film, as "ghost cars" assume their roles during Pac-Man's scene. The Clyde car is driven by Peter Dinklange's character, Eddie Plant, or as he calls himself, "The Fire Blaster". He was the last to fail because his car went to fast and smashed his way to the sea and an unusual cheater considering clyde is slow Trivia General *In the Pac-Man World games, the colors of Clyde and Blinky were erroneously swapped. See the Clyde and Blinky error. *In Wreck-It Ralph, Clyde is the only ghost not to appear with the others. He is also the only ghost with a speaking role. *Clyde is euphoric. Not because of a phony Pac-Blessing, but because he isn't enlightened by his own stupidity. *Clyde can be found in the Super Smash Bros. games within two trophies, Pac-Man's down smash, the Pac-Maze stage, and as an assist trophy with the rest of the Ghost Gang. Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Clyde is the biggest in Ghost Gang. *He can speak nine languages, including monster's. *When he gets worried, he'll split into halves. *His middle name is Filbert. Gallery Clyde.png|Clyde as he appears in Pac Man Party. Clydeeghost.png Tumblr ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo6 1280.jpg images-9.jpeg Clyde PNR.jpg|Pac 'n Roll Clyde 3D.jpg|Pac 'n Roll Clyde Wreck-It Ralph.png Preapre to chomp Pac-Man!.png PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_23.jpg PMATGA's_Clyde.png Pac-Man-and-the-ghostly-adventures-pac-man-and-the-ghostly-adventures-34928389-960-540.png Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Pac N' Roll Category:Pac-Man Party Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Category:Former Pac-People